Girl Meets World: Life In Philadelphia
by AllyKB92602
Summary: Cory And Topanga announces to Riley and Auggie they was moving back to Philadelphia to be closer again to their family. Shawn and Katie decides to join them back in Philly for Riley & Maya doesn't have to say goodbye. Riley and Maya would begin their Sophomore year of high school at a new school being forced to make new friends.
1. Moving Day, Part 1

_**Okay, This series is gonna play out as if the events from "Girl Meets Sweet Sixteen and "Girl Meets Goodbye never even happened. But do not fear I will play Shawn Adopting Maya on this series...**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

" _Moving Day"_

 _Part 1_

 _Riley and Maya was arriving at Riley's apartment and was talking about the latest assignment "Maya, What you think of doing our assignment on King Arthur" Riley asks and smiles thinking about the topic._

 _Maya looks to her and gives that lazy look "King Arthur? But that's to much reading" She says and Riley gives her a look shaking her head "Maya, Were doing King Arthur" She says and Maya sighs "Man..." She says and they open the apartment door walking in._

 _When they walk in they find not just Cory, Topanga and Auggie waiting for them but Shawn and Katie as well "What's going on?..." Riley asks suspecting something was up._

 _Topanga looks to Riley and thinks "Come sit down sweetie" She says to her and Riley walks over sitting with them and knew something was wrong "What's wrong?" She asks suspecting something._

 _Topanga looks to them and thinks "Riley, Auggie your father and I have been talking and I have put in for a transfer" She says to them and Riley's eyes widens "What? Transfer to where?" She asks curiously._

 _Cory looks to her and sighs "Riley, your mother wants us moving back to our home town Philadelphia to be closer again to your grand parents" He says and Maya sighs looking away knowing this meant goodbye._

 _Riley gasps and got up quick "What? You want us to leave New York what about our friends here?" She says and Auggie looks sad "But Ava is here" He says not wanting to say goodbye to Ava._

 _Maya sheds tears soon as does Riley "Riley has become so much like a sister to me how can I bare to say goodbye to her" She says and Riley looks "I don't wanna lose Maya" Riley says crying._

 _Cory shakes his head and looks to Shawn and Katie "Oh just tell her" He says not able to stop himself from smiling._

 _Maya looks to them confused "Mom? Um Dad?" Maya asks confused of what Cory meant by that. Shawn got up and walks over to Maya "Maya, Cory and Topanga told us about this earlier today and your mother and I have talked and decided it would be in your best interest if ." He says and looks to Katie smiling then looks back to Maya._

 _Shawn then grins looks "If we followed them back to Philadelphia and live there" He says and Maya and Riley gasps and screams excitedly._

 _Riley then stops and thinks "Wait, but we still have to say goodbye to Farkle and Lucas and all our other friends" She says then looks to her parents "When we leaving?"_

 _Cory looks and sighs thinking "Your last day is tomorrow" He says and Riley and Maya looks to eachother worried. Auggie also looks down being a bit sad that he has to say goodbye to Ava._

 _The Next morning Riley and Maya arrive at school and look around "This is it, huh" Maya says sighing. Riley looks to her thinking "Least we will have each other still" Riley says thinking positive._

 _Lucas and Farkle walks up to them and looks to them "Morning, how you lovely ladies" Farkle says and Lucas looks to him "Seriously? Do you have to flirt with Riley right in front of me?"_

 _Maya looks to them and sighs "Riley." She says and signals for Riley to tell them. Riley looks to them and sighs "Lucas, Farkle, you better sit down something you gotta know" She says taking a deep breath._

 _Lucas and Farkle looks to each other before going over to staircase and sits down before Riley and Maya joins them. "This sounds serious what's up?" Lucas asks them worried and Farkle looks to them "What ever it is, We can handle it together" He says smiling._

 _Riley looks to them and her and Maya tears up a bit "Were moving" She says and Lucas and Farkle froze and looks to them "What where?" Lucas asks suddenly feeling sad._

 _Maya sighs and looks to them "Philadelphia" She says to them and hugs Riley then signals Farkle as the 2 of them walk off heading for class._

 _Riley moves over next to Lucas who puts his arm around her holding her close "Riley, I am really gonna miss you, when do you leave?" He asks curiously._

 _Riley looks to him and sighs thinking "Today is me and Maya's last day" She says to him. Lucas looks up and sighs thinking "We have to say goodbye at the end of the day?" He says so not ready to say to goodbye to Riley._

 _Lucas then took her hand as they head upstairs to their class thinking about stuff. "Someday I will come visit you Riley and We will continue to keep in touch rather it's e-mail, text, write letters you name it we will do it" He says to her thinking._

 _Riley smiles and nods "Of course Lucas" She says wanting to keep positive thinking on the situation. They go to class where Mr. Matthews was waiting "Glad to see you guys finally made it" He says and has them take their seats._

 _Cory then looks to the class "Class, as some of you may already know Today will be Myself, Riley and Maya's last day as our families are moving back to our family's home town of Philadelphia" He announces which saddens many of the fellow classmates._

" _So Today I wanna share one last lesson with you guys, how many of you are familiar with the story about Anne Frank?" Cory asks the class and Maya raised her hand "She was a victim of the holocaust and she kept a diary"_

 _Cory smiles nodding "That's correct, I am impressed Maya, However does anyone know what she wrote each day in her diary?" Cory asks the class curiously._

 _The class looks to each other and shrugs looking to him. "She wrote about everything she experienced, everything she witnessed to this day her stories are still be read and still being told in even movies" He says and then sits on the edge of his deck thinking._

" _Although this is our last day together, I want each one of you to start making a diary or journal and write about everything you experience and witness each day, tell about how your life is changing each day" He says to them and looks around thinking "Most impossibly, tell about how people you've met has changed your life" He says and sighs thinking._

 _The class then looks to each other again before they all get up and have a group hug as this was goodbye as come tomorrow Riley and Maya will be heading for Philadelphia facing new challenges and meeting new friends._

 _The bell soon rings and Cory looks to them sighing "Class dismissed" He says for the last time in New York.  
_

 _Riley and Lucas leaves the class holding hands and Farkle and Maya follows them sighing "Lucas and I may not be going with you both, but no matter what you both will be fine you got each other after all you can take any challenges thrown your way in Philadelphia" Farkle says to them._

 _Riley looks to Farkle and smiles "Thanks Farkle, you've been one of my best friends since I was little I will never forget you, I also promise to write every day" She says to him and hugs him before kissing his cheek "take care of Lucas for me keep him out of trouble"_

 _Farkle smiles looking "I will, I Promise Riley" He says and Looks to Maya thinking "I will miss you too Maya" He says and Maya actually tears "Farkle.." She says and hugs him tightly._

 _Maya looks to him thinking "I promised myself I would never admit this, but I've always loved you Farkle but I never said anything because we was really friends and I didn't wanna ruin anything that and you are with Smackle" She says to him putting Farkle in shock and caused him to fall to the floor as he passed out from the shock._

 _Riley's eyes widens when she hears Maya confess those feelings for Farkle "Whoa" She says and shakes her smiling._

 _It was soon time they say goodbye just as Farkle woke back up getting up. Riley goes over to Lucas "Walk me home one last time?" She asks tearing up slowly._

 _Lucas nods looking "Of course" He says taking her hand as they leave the school heading for her apartment one last time._

 _They arrive at her door and Riley looks to him sighing thinking about so much "I am gonna miss you so much Lucas" She says to him tearing up._

 _Lucas nods sad right now "I am gonna miss you too Riley" He says as they hold hands. Riley looks into his eyes and smiles "I Love You Lucas" She says having probably never really said it to him before._

 _Lucas smiles looking to her "I love you too Riley" He says and leans in as they share a passionate kiss. They soon pull away and Riley looks to him sighing "Goodbye Lucas"_

 _She then opens the door before going inside and closes the door sighing. "Goodbye Riley" Lucas says sighing watching the door close and soon walks off thinking._

 _Riley sits down on the couch and looks to the door thinking before heading into her room sitting in the bay window._

 _Auggie walks in looking to Riley and ran over to her hugging her "I am gonna miss Ava" He says to her. Riley held her brother sighing "I know you will, And I am gonna miss Lucas and Farkle as well"_

 _She then looks to the window then back to him "but you know something we will make new friends in Philadelphia we maybe be hurting having to say goodbye now, But we will be okay we got each other, mom and dad, Maya, Shawn and Maya's mom still and we will have our grand parents, Morgan and everyone else in Philadelphia to help us along the way" Riley says to him smiling realizing it herself._

 _Topanga hears them from the door way then goes to the living room to Cory "Are we doing the right thing here? I mean is it fair to the kids?" She asks him curiously._

 _Cory looks to her taking her hand "Topanga, You said yourself this was a good opportunity for not just ourselves but for the kids too Philadelphia is where it all began" He says to her thinking._

" _You also said the kids could have a better safer life back in Philadelphia, I even think this move is the right one" He says and smiles to her "They will be fine, I know they will" Cory says and kisses her smiling._

 _Topanga nods after the kiss and smiles "Alright, then were doing this Tomorrow, Philadelphia here we come" She says smiling and Cory smiles too nodding looking into her eyes._

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	2. Returning To Philadelphia, Part 2

_**Sorry about the wait, I been dealing with a nasty cold however here it is part 2 of the series opener..**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

" _Returning To Philadelphia"_

 _Part 2_

 _After finishing loading up the Matthews Family and the Hunter family both hit the road as they were now leaving New York to return to their home town of Philadelphia.  
_

 _Riley looks back and waves goodbye as she sees Lucas watching her off "Goodbye Lucas." She says sighing before turning back around._

 _Cory looks to her from the mirror "I know your gonna miss your friends but you will be okay, You will make new friends in Philadelphia I promise" He assures her while not wanting to accept the fact his own daughter was in love and was currently heart broken._

 _Auggie looks to Riley and leans on her "We will be okay Riley" He says to his big sister. He was also still sad but remembers her words she said to him last night._

 _Riley smiles hugging her brother and nods "I know will be, and atleast Maya is coming with us" She says to him before kisses his cheek._

 _Topanga spots the Hunter's car pulling into a rest stop and signals Cory who pulls in behind them. Once at the rest stop they see Maya getting out and running in some money._

 _They look over to a frustrated Shawn Hunter who taps the steering wheel looking forward "Not even five minutes on the road and she gets hungry" Shawn says with the window down sighing._

 _Riley smiles looking "That's my Maya" She says not expecting Maya to change anytime soon. Shawn then looks to Riley and shakes his head "Here I thought you was suppose to change her" He says then smiles a bit._

 _Maya then came out with bag of chips, bag of of M &Ms, package of Pop tarts, couple cookies and a bottle of soda "Um wheres my change?" Shawn asks looking over to her._

 _Maya grins with a wide smile "Yeah, Their is none" She says to him smirking and got in the car. Shawn then looks to The Matthews "My life now" He says and shakes his head with a small smile._

 _Shawn then puts the car in reverse and backs out heading back on the road. Cory then turns to Topanga with a wide grin smile on his face._

 _Topanga shakes her head "Oh go already" She says and he ran out "But get everyone something!" Topanga shouts out to him sighing._

 _Moments later Cory ran out with basically everything Maya bought "Alright here we go" He says hanging Riley the pop tarts, Topanga the bag of chips and him and Auggie splits the rest._

 _They then once again hit the road continuing on their way for Philadelphia to begin their next chapter of their lives._

 _The next morning around 10:00am they arrived in Philadelphia and the Matthews heads to the house they bought before coming while Shawn takes Maya and her mom to his place he had._

 _Moments after Cory and them gets the U-haul they sent ahead unloaded they hear a knock at their door "Who could that be already?" Topanga asks confused._

 _Cory then looks as he goes to the front door "I may of called in some help to unpack" He says opening the door as His parents and his sister Morgan was standing there "Hey guys" Alan says smiling._

 _Riley and Auggie smiles "Grandma, Grandpa Aunt Morgan" Auggie says excited and ran over hugging them. Riley hugs them too and gets her aunt Morgan to help her with her unpacking._

 _Morgan goes with Riley to her new room and looks to her "So Riley, hows moving down to where parents life began?" She asks curiously knowing must be hard for her to of left her life in New York._

 _Riley looks to her thinking "It isn't easy, I mean sure I have Maya here with me in Philadelphia but Lucas and Farkle even, I had to say goodbye too" She says to her sighing._

 _Morgan smiles and sits her down "Riley, If you guys are really as close as you told me stories about, It is never goodbye you guys will always find a way to stay in touch" She says to her niece and hugs her._

" _And I will be here for you anytime you need someone to talk to, Don't think of me as your aunt think of me as your friend" She says to her smiling._

 _Riley looks to her nodding "Like my second best friend" She says smiling and Morgan nods smiling "Yeah, There you go, Just don't tell Maya" She says making Riley laugh "I am sure she will make an acceptance for you" Riley says to Morgan feeling so much better now that she has Morgan to be able to Talk to about stuff besides Maya._

 _Morgan looks to her "Let's get you unpacked for you can spend your weekend checking out Philadelphia you start school at John Adams High, Monday" She says to Riley as it was Saturday morning._

 _Back in the other room Amy was helping Topanga get everything in order in the living room "It's really great that you brought my family back together where it all begin" She says to Topanga who looks over to her._

" _I know you was not to happy when we left for New York and for that I am truly sorry, I knew how much you missed having us around so I felt moving back to Philadelphia was the right thing to do" She says to her mother in law._

 _Amy looks to her "Your wrong, I was so proud of you and Cory for following your own path in life, I never expected you to stay here forever, Don't get me wrong I am so thrilled to have you guys back but all I ever wanted was for Cory to follow his dreams and if that meant you guys going to New York then he knew I'd support his decision"_

 _Alan and Cory was working on helping Auggie unpack in his room "I am so glad you guys are back Cory, Things has been very different without you guys around" Alan says to him._

 _Cory looks smiling "I missed you too Dad" He says and hugs him making Alan smile hugging Cory as well. "So will you be teaching At John Adams High?" Alan asks Cory wondering what his plans was._

 _Cory nods looking "Yeah and most likely will still be Riley and Maya's Teacher" He says. Just then he hears a scream "NOOOOOOOOO!" Riley shouts from the other room having obviously heard her father._

 _Alan laughs hearing Riley "You that bad of a teacher?" He says chuckling looking to his Son. Cory shakes his head sighing "I am the best teacher they can ask for" He says smiling._

 _Auggie looks to his dad smiling "I would love for you to be my teacher father" He says giving his cute face. Cory smiles looking over to Auggie "Thanks Buddy, someday I just might"_

 _Auggie then gives a afraid look "NOOOOOOO!" He shouts then cracks up laughing. Cory shakes his head and looks to his dad "See what I gotta deal with here?" He says sighing._

 _Alan laughs looking to him "I seem to remember when you was just like that when you found out you had Mr. Feeny in all your school career too" He says and Cory nods "True" He says then smiles "But, he turned out to be the one who inspired me so much" He says knowing someday he could do the same with his kids._

 _Meanwhile downtown Shawn, Maya and Katie was arriving at Shawn's place "Well here we are, Home Sweet Home" Shawn says taking them in the apartment._

 _Katie and Maya looks around "Well, it's defently something were use to" Katie says looking around. Maya then looks to him "You know Dad, I was actually figuring you for someone with a nice house with all the money you had" She says and Katie taps her arm._

 _Shawn looks to her smiling "I could have, but then I couldn't of bought you all those nice clothes" He says to her and Maya looks to him thinking "You know, on second thought I love your apartment" She says and Katie and Shawn laughs "Glad you like it" Shawn says shaking his head._

 _Shawn then looks to Maya "Your room is right down here" He says taking her down the hall and shows her the bed room "I got permission from the landlord for you to decorate it to your liking" He says to her helping her with her stuff._

 _Maya then grins "Anyway I want?" She says turning her head to him with a wide open grin. Shawn then looks "Uhhh, Well just don't make it all black or anything please" He says and She rolls her eyes "Please all black is not my style not completely at least" She says to him and smirks._

 _Katie looks to her "baby girl, please nothing to extreme this is still Shawn's place and he doesn't own it" She says to her daughter._

 _Maya sighs and looks "Yes Mom" She says and goes in the room and begins unpacking her stuff and puts her clothes away._

 _Shawn takes Katie into his bedroom which will be their bedroom from now on "I actually think Maya will fit in here in Philadelphia just as much as she did in New York, She will soon find out this is her kind of town" He says smiling._

 _Katie kisses him and smiles "From all the stories I heard about when you was younger I believe it" She says laughing and Shawn looks "Yeah I guess I was a wild child but I Had Cory to help me on the right track, Just like she has Riley"_

 _Back at the Matthews House Amy and Alan was getting ready to leave "Now you guys call anytime and don't be stranger you come over once in awhile too" Amy says hugging them._

" _We will Mom don't worry" Cory says smiling and Topanga nods agreeing with Cory. "We will even get together once in awhile for Dinner too" Topanga says smiling._

 _Alan nods "We'd like that" He says before him and Amy left to head back home while Morgan stays to hang out with Riley more._

 _Riley and Morgan sits in Riley's new bay window in her bedroom "Well Riley your all unpack what you say we go into town and I show you around Philadelphia?" Morgan says and Riley nods "Yeah, Can we go get Maya?" Riley asks smiling._

 _Morgan looks nodding "Of Course, any friend of yours is a friend of mine" She says taking Riley's hand and leads her into town stopping at Shawn's first._


End file.
